Le Fruit Défendu
by Shuushoku
Summary: It was like the forbidden apple. A taste so sweet, yet so sour, he couldn't help but want more.  Gokudera/Reader/?
1. Chapter 1

And here is the first chapter of my Reborn drabble series, written in 2nd POV. Hope you guys enjoy and sorry for the late update in my stories. :P

I do not own Reborn.

* * *

Olive eyes checked the time on the phone for the sixth time straight.

It was 12:00.

_He shouldn't have crossed the line._

Gokudera Hayato closed his eyes as a feeling of frustration overcame him. Sensing that he was about to let go of his hold on his anger, he reopened them and directed his gaze to the bed.

Sunlight shed into the dark room he was in, illuminating the proof of the previous activities that took place the night before.

Clothes and cans of beer were carelessly left on the floor, surrounding the small hotel bed where laid a body in deep slumber, the messy covers barely covering their vulnerable self. Your long hair was spread on the pillows, its auburn color making a contrast with the bright colors of the pillows.

You were smiling peacefully in your sleep, unaware of the guilty eyes that watched you.

_But this wasn't his first time._


	2. Chapter 2

Subconsiously, this might be a Tsuna/Gokudera fanfic, if you look very closely and brainstorm. In this chapter, you guys will found out the surprising and vulgar truth about the first chapter. :D Hits might drop after this...-awaiting flames-

Thank you **TheLuciferPerson **for your review. Your answer is in this chapter~

Enjoy, for I do not own Reborn!

* * *

You finally woke up from your deep slumber, eyes staring blankly at the white ceiling until your pounding mind felt less cloudy.

Your hands explored the support you were on, during your waking moment. Small fingers touching the fabric that surrounded you, you realized you were on a bed.

At first, you were confused. Head whirling from a coming headache, and the cold air crawling on your bare skin, you were unfamiliar to the situation you woke yourself in. That is until you turned your head slightly near the left and spotted a tall figure staring straight at you.

Gokudera gave you a strained smile that quickly disappeared from his face, replaced by a cold and unemotional look. Now frowning, his eyes flickered away from you and he turned his head away, suddenly finding the carpet interesting.

"Good morning, Hayato-san."

You could have sworn you saw his jaw tighten at the sound of your hoarse voice. Dissipating the latter thought away, you continued to address him.

"My head hurts." You stated, rising your upper body and sitting down on the bed. The covers that used to hide your chest pooled down at your hips, inviting the cold air to attack at your exposed chest.

But you were much more concerned with the headache getting stronger. If you hadn't drank all that alcohol…

A hand of yours rose to your head, getting tangled in your long locks as you used it to somehow calm down the pounding. It was becoming unbearable to the point you almost promised to never drink again, but that would have been an empty promise after all.

_You were a very stubborn teenager. No one had control over you, not even your parents._

In three words, that fact about you was soon going to change, whether you liked it or not.

"The Tenth called."

Sepia eyes widen, and your stomach drops. The headache you were trying to stop seemed to already become a far away memory.

"_P…Papá?_" Your voice quavered in fright. "He called?"

_Or so you thought._


	3. Chapter 3

Woops, I made a major error. This is in fact, the third chapter chapter and not the fourth one...

* * *

The droplets of water falling from the ends of your damp hair went unnoticed by you, deep in thought.

Towel enveloped around your form, you sat at the extreme end of the corner bathtub where you had just a moment ago finished your bath. Although you were staring uninterestedly at the smooth-tiled floor your feet were barely touching, you were thinking intensely about what happened earlier.

Apparently, from what Gokudera said, _he_, meaning your father, only wanted an update on the mission Gokudera was expected to be doing. Luckily for you, your dad still thought you were visiting the touristic spots of Rome since this morning.

What was he thinking right about now? Did he see through Gokudera's lie? What if he had suspicions about you? What if he guessed you were with him and found out the truth?

You closed your eyes, forcing yourself to calm down and think clearly. No, Gokudera was supposed to be on a mission in Milan. Your father was smart, but wouldn't think that far.

You were troubled of what could happen. Just thinking about the mere thought of him finding out...

You released a shaky sigh, wrapping your arms around yourself and enjoying the small comfort the fluffy-ness of the towel was giving you as you ran your hands through it. All this concentration was doing no good to your head. The call was nothing, but it sure brought you back to reality.

"Hime-sama." You heard Gokudera's muffled voice through the door, followed by a knock.

"Hime-sama, please answer." You could obviously sense the coldness in his tone when he spoke. He became the person you despised. The Mafioso.

You hated anything to do with the Mafia. And unless you weren't in the presence of your family, you weren't intending on answering him when he was like _that_.

"**Eleventh**," he called out, earning a reaction from your part. As soon as you heard that honorific, you stood up and stomped as hard as your bare feet could to the door. Opening it violently, you met the eyes of the Storm Guardian, unfazed by your action. He even appeared to be expecting it.

"Don't call me that." You spoke through gritted teeth, your small hands taking hold of the upper part of your towel tightly. In lieu of replying angrily to your attitude, he simply bowed lowly, like he did with the Tenth.

"Please excuse me." Was the only thing he said.

You were going to have to get used to this. The other Gokudera Hayato, the right-hand man of the tenth generation of the Vongola family.

You were after all, the heir.


	4. Chapter 4

-ahem- Sorry for the long absence. I'm just enjoying my summer vacation~

Enjoy!

**Reborn! isn't mine to own.**

* * *

Removing your eyes painfully away from the beautiful Fontana di Trevi, you turned your head slightly to get a glimpse at Gokudera by your right side, standing as straight as a tower. His eyes darting from back to forth to mentally count all the others who would possibly intend to hurt you, he still didn't realize you glaring at him since he wasn't taking part of your fun: Visiting Rome and its unique wonders.

Being the only person out of you two who actually enjoyed your sight-seeing, you had resorted yourself to take pictures of the ancient monuments and the fountain where you both were currently standing next to.

Pouting at Gokudera's party-pooper behavior, you decided to make him react and make the day livelier for both of you. You were honestly a genius.

Reaching forward towards the fountain, regardless of the crowd suffocating you under the Italian sun, you sunk your hands into the water of the fountain and flipped your hands backwards, so you could see your palms. Humming an invisible tune while your lips twitched upwards, you formed your hands into a bowl-like shape to obtain as much water as possible.

Your action done, you lifted your water-filled hands carefully away from the fountain to face Gokudera, unaware of your evil plan.

Grin widening even more, you flicked your hands upwards so that the water left your hands to tackle your target: The Guardian.

Before he knew what happened, the water splashed him, hitting him directly on his face, drenching his silver hair and the rest of the water immediately dripping down to his collar. Completely flabbergasted, the wet mafioso gawked at you, mouth gaping like a fish out of the water.

A few tourists that were taking pictures of the fountain stopped their activity to stare at you and Gokudera, curious about what was taking place before them.

"Care to say anything about that?" You asked, giving him a smug grin as you rested your hands on your hips.

"Principessa!" he cried out, in turn receiving more awkward stares from the people around you.

Giving an annoyed look that quickly dissipated, you smacked your forehead before laughing at his pitiful composure.

Even though you played a trick on him, embarrassed him in public,

He could only smile at your joy.


	5. Chapter 5

I am terribly, honestly sorry for my absence. I've unfortunately gotten the famous writer's block, and at the same time when I'm busy with schoolwork and updating my blog oromywhat...This happens.

I hope you guys enjoy-And don't worry, I can assure you the next chapter won't take so much time to come out.

* * *

"Ah, Gokudera, you're back!"

The Storm Guardian, recognizing the voice of his old rival and comrade from behind him, spun around to spot a cheerful Yamamoto heading towards him.

Regarding the twenty-three years of knowing each other, the two men have grown to respect each other, even if from time to time they would act like the teenagers they were before becoming the official guardians of the Tenth.

Like everyone they knew, the men haven't changed much in appearance over the years. Yamamoto still had his refreshing and cool composure, raven hair and suit messed up as always, and not a trace of wrinkles in sight. Of course, since he was still in his thirties.  
As for Gokudera, who still held the same blinding respect he had for his boss, remained as cold and hot-tempered as he was before towards everyone, matching the intimidating composure he had and refused to change after all those years.

"…Yeah." Gokudera answered, turning back to his spot to lean on his black car. Reaching for his pocket and searching for his cigarettes, he half-way listened to Yamamoto updating him on what he missed during his mission.

"You've missed _ in action. She really inherited the dying will of Tsuna."

"Huh?" Gokudera asked, lightening his cigarette, Olive eyes meeting Hazel, "Principessa?"

The Rain Guardian grinned, crossing his arms.

"Tsuna finally decided to train her a bit and she was amazing. Not like my daughter!"

"Idiot," Gokudera seethed, cigarette hanging from his lips, "Don't compare your daughter to the Tenth's."

"Hahaha!"

"Baseball idiot."

...They didn't change.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm terribly sorry - I forgot to update Chapter 6 that has already been released months ago on other website and it didn't cross my mind to put it here. Thanks to **SadisticallyMine**'s reviews, I was determined to get this out at least before the end of the month. Enjoy!

* * *

Slammed into the nearest concrete wall by your father's punch, the shock you received was great to the point small cracks on the wall were created by the slam. Mouth wide open in pain, your nerves screamed in every corner of your body, obscuring your mind and making you forget that your father still was infront of you in a fighting stance.

Getting a last glimpse of your father in his hyper mode, you fell into the darkness of your mind once the orange colored flame on your forehead flickered away.

"...Hime-sama..." He started, looking down at you, an expression crossed between pity and surprise filled his green-gray eyes.

"Please...," you shut your eyes in pain,

"Don't call me by that."

A pregnant silence fell upon you two, followed by a small summer breeze that intensified the moment.

You were the first to cut the silence. Forcing yourself to look up at the wonderful man standing in front of you, you spoke.

"I've loved you for many years-since I was thirteen or even younger. I've waited...waited until the moment was finally appropriate, to tell you my feelings." whipping your brown hair from your face, you continued to stare hard at him, slowly realizing that the man you've fallen for now closely resembled to a deer caught in headlights.

You were beginning to feel even more nervous now. Looking away from your interlocutor, you twiddled with your small pale fingers and fixed your eyes on the green grass beneath your bare toes as a diversion.

More silence ensued, crushing your hopes by the minute. But you were smart enough to know what he was thinking.

"I'm...sorry."

Reality crushed your heart like a ton of bricks. Even though you guessed it, undeniably knew it was going to happen- it destroyed you.

"Is this because I'm-"

"If I ever accepted, I would be betraying the Vongola and my boss."

Surprised at his interruption, the Gokudera from before would have never done that. Not to _you_. Wasn't he supposed to be the one who did everything you said? The one who always agreed with you?

"Why...why can't you see me like someone else?"

"…"

Trailing his gaze to the grass, he prepared to leave the garden and walk away, but you proceeded to run at him and hug him from behind, preventing him to escape and to oblige him to face the truth.

"Please..." you cried, your steel grip on his cotton shirt tightening. Tears dampening the back of his shirt, you sobbed desperately in a attempt to make him change his mind about you, to make him reconsider.

Your grip on his cotton shirt tightened.

Weren't you the one not facing the truth?


End file.
